


Here We Go Again

by peachwindow



Category: Divergent (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwindow/pseuds/peachwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born into something you don't really fit in with sucks. Stiles knows that for a fact. Acting "kind", and being "unselfish" really isn't his thing. So, when it's time to pick what fraction he wants to be in he says "fuck it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

Saying Stiles doesn't fit in is a major understatement. He was born into Abnegation, which he hates. It's boring, no fun, and just not his speed. Even his fucking aptitude test said he's "Abnegation". What a load of bullshit. Tomorrow they get to actually pick what fraction they want to be apart of. What he wants to be apart of. Oh how much fun Stiles think.

"Stiles?" his dad calls out. "In my room old man." It take a bit before his dad enters. " So, Son." His dad look at him." What did you get on your aptitude test? " Leaning against the door frame. " Well the test said I'm abnegation." He recalls the look on the girls face while she read off his result. Fuck his life. "Ah, that's good. We don't have to get separated." His father smiles. While that's true and he happy about that part. He just feels like he's meant for more than this. This sad life he lives. "Imma hit the stack dad, night."

 

Stiles looks over at the clock. 12:00 am and he still can't sleep. He closes his eyes, hour later and nothing. Stiles slowly gets out of bed yawns, put his shoes and goes for a little walk. He's been walking around for 30 minutes or so. He see a little flower popping out of the crack in the sidewalk, bending down he pick the flower. Holding the flower up to the moonlight and examining it. "Little flower what fractions should I pick?." Shaking his head. He's asking a flower to make his life choice for him. How sad.

 

There's a low chuckle from behind. "Stiffs should be with stiffs. Problem solved." Stiles narrows his eye's. "Oh yeah? I guess assholes should stay with asshole, right?" Stiles turns around to come face to face with the guy. The guy just stares at him. He's an inch taller than stiles. Dark hair, subtle, greenish eyes, that was glaring holes in him he might add. "What did you just say stiff?" Rolling his eyes Stiles says, "You heard me big man." 

 

The guy smirked, "look here stiff you realize I could easily kill you." the guy steps forward. " I suggest you keep that mouth of your shut." He places his hand on Stiles jaw. It was silent for a whole seconds before Stiles opens his mouth, once again. "Ohhh, big man likes making threats. How cute." The guy or "big man" glared at him. "Kid, " then stops for a second. "Big man." stiles retorts back. He leans in close to Stiles, so he's right by his ear. He flicks his tongue out, and licks the lobe of his ear. "That mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day." He whisperers in Stiles ear. Stiles is red as a fucking tomato. Big man walks away, but he does hear before he leave, "Oh yeah? My mouth can be shut up in more ways than one. Shows what you know." 

What a guy Stiles thinks. He has to be apart of dauntless, he has the "fuck with me look and I'll kill you slowly look." He touches his ear and lightly blushes "asshole."

He takes his mind off it of, laying back in bed he closes his eyes. And finally he falls asleep. 

 

"Stilinski Stiles." The guy calls out. Stiles takes a deep breath and slowly make this way to the stage. He grabs his knife and cuts his hand. Blood... Blood is dripping from his hand and landing on the floor. He examined the bowl like objects. He looked at abnegation, stones filling the bowl up. Then something caught his eye. Dauntless... He thinks back to the mystery guy. He was hot not gonna lie. I wonder...."fuck it," he says under his breathe. And put his hand over the bowl. Stiles watches the blood drip from his hand and into the dauntless bowl. "Dauntless." The guy announces. Cheers fill the room. 

He makes his way over and smiles. Shaking their unfamiliar hands. "Welcome." And Stiles hopes he didn't just make a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I just wanted to try something new lol.  
> Hope you guys have a good day <3 I probably have grammar mistake maybe even typing lol. BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT


End file.
